


Sex Pots

by Virginia_Sky



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Sky/pseuds/Virginia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you hear the one about the entomologist and the anthropologist that met in a bar?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pots

Who would have believed it? In the middle of the Peruvian wilderness, there once was a bar. Used occasionally by tourists and a few locals, the joint really was a derelict spot to get out of the damp air and drink a warm beer. The rickety shed was not a poker parlor by any stretch of the imagination. But thanks to a chance meeting between an entomologist and an anthropologist, poker became the preferred form of entertainment for Horda de Oro.  
It all began when Blair Sandburg, PhD candidate and the youngest anthropology professor of Rainer University, led a group of graduate students into the Horda de Oro for liquid refreshments after a long day’s hike. In his usual hyper mode, arms wildly gesturing, Blair was expounding on the displayed characteristics of the indigenous people the class had met that day. His long wavy hair, fuzzier than normal due to the humidity, bounced and swirled around his nodding head. He was in his element and enjoying it. That is until Blair Sandburg heard a snicker.  
Peering into one of the darkened corners of the joint, the young man addressed a bulky, shadowy figure. “Did I say something amusing?”  
“Not at all,” responded a warm, friendly voice.  
There sat a middle aged man. Short, curly, steel gray hair framed a smiling, chunky face. Approaching the man Blair could tell that the facial features could deceive someone of the man’s muscular frame.  
“Forgive me but your mannerism along with that hair reminds me of a certain lab tech I used to work with in Las Vegas.” Extending his right hand, the man introduced himself, “I am Gil Grissom.”  
Shaking his hand the younger man responded, “Blair Sandburg.”  
“Tour guide or teacher, Mr. Sandburg?” Gil nodded to the small cluster of people who were drinking and talking among themselves.  
“Anthropology professor, among other things. And you, Mr. Grissom, are you touring the area?”  
With a soft smile, the older man said, “Actually, I am a forensic entomologist, who is working as a consultant for the Peruvian government.”  
As Grissom was speaking, Blair spied a set of photographs spread out on the table behind the man. He became excited when he realized what he was looking at.  
“You’re here studying the Moche mass grave that was recently discovered, aren’t you?!”  
“That I am.”  
“Is there any way that the students and I can visit the site?” inquired Sandburg, who was delighted at this chance encounter.  
“I’m not sure…”  
“It would be the perfect opportunity for the students. Please, there must be some way I can convince you.”  
That is when a mischievous look came over Gil Grissom. Some would say ‘a childish expression’. For the man, who was facing another lonely night, suddenly had the prospect of entertainment.  
“I’ll tell you what, Blair Sandburg. Do you know how to play poker?”  
“Why?”  
Indicating the table, Grissom explained. “If you play poker with me and win, I will give you and your students a personal tour of the burial site.”  
“And if I lose?” Anxiety crept into Blair’s voice. “I don’t have anything of value. My cash is rather limited.”  
“How about a free meal and a night of conversation, if I win?”  
“Agreed, Mr. Grissom!”  
“Please, call me Gil. Why don’t you see if you can get a few of your students to join us?”  
Both men were lonely – Blair for a certain Cascade cop, Grissom for his wife. But for tonight they had found respite from the loneliness. And each knew that no matter the outcome of the game there was going to be a wonderful, friendly meal and one eventful guided tour.  
Moments later Blair was returning to the table with several students in tow. As he approached the anthropologist noticed Gil collecting the photographs in order to clear the table for the impending game.  
“Are those sex pots that were found at the site, Gil?”  
“Indeed they are, Blair?”  
“Sex pots?” questioned one of the students.  
Smirking Blair responded, “I’ll explain tomorrow, Tim, when we visit the burial site.”  
“Overconfident there?” The young man certainly did remind Grissom of Lab Tech, Greg Sanders. “Poker is like, sex, Blair – Everyone thinks they’re the best, but most people don’t have a clue what they’re doing.”  
Grssom did love his quotes.


End file.
